To Become a Queen
by Master Jinn
Summary: This is a story on how I think Amidala became Queen.


To Become A Queen  
Author: Master Jinn  
Author Email: nvanha@sjcd.cc.tx.us  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: This story takes place before EPI.  
It is about how Amidala became Queen. 

DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Queen Amidala,  
Senator Palpatine and any this.img=new Image(196,3);}function ma(i){this.length=i;for(index=1;index<(i+1);index++){this[index]=new mn();}return this;} p=new ma(7); p[6]=new tpr();p[7]=new tpr();p[8]=new bpr();p[9]=new bpr();function pi(){if(navigator.userAgent.indexOf('Mozilla/2') == -1){ p[1].img.src='/images/nc_blue_navi2.gif';p[2].img.src='/images/nc_blue1_navi.gif';p[3].img.src='/images/nc_blue2_navi.gif'; p[4].img.src='/images/nc_blue3_navi.gif';p[5].img.src='/images/nc_blue4_navi.gif';p[6].img.src='/images/nc_bustab.gif';p[;How was your evening my Lady?" the maiden asked as she removed the young woman's cape.  


"The usual," she said, smoothing her dress, "Where is my mother?"  


"In the sitting room, reading. Your father is away at the Palace, meeting with Senator Palpatine and Governor Sio Bibble," the woman said as she hung the young woman's cape up in a nearby closet.

"What about?" she asked pushing her long braids back.  


"Now my Lady, you shouldn't worry of such things. You know how your mother doesn't like you being involved. Matters of State should be handled by those who know of these things," the woman scolded.  


The young woman shook her head in disappointment at her maiden's ignorance and walked away. Entering the reading room, she spotted her mother, Carlada, sitting in a large chair. "Good evening Mother," she said kneeling before her.  


"My dear, how was your evening?" Her voice was soft and musical.  


"Fine Mother," she said gazing up at her. Carlada was a small framed woman with long dark hair. She was often compared to the angels of Iego because of her beauty and grace.  


"You know if you don't take a suitor soon, your father will be upset." She touched her daughter's chin tenderly, "Please Padme, don't upset your father."  


Padme reached up and held her mother's hand, "I'm to young to be promised to a man. I want to experience life first."  


"But if you wish to be elected Queen, my dear, you must have a husband or be promised to wed," her mother pointed out with tired eyes. Carlada had had this conversation with her daughter so many times before, she was growing weary of it.

"I will be elected Queen, with or without a man by my side," she said a little more defiantly.  


Her mother sighed heavily, "Why do you fight this, my dear?" She leaned back, placing the book on the table close by.  


"I'm not mother. It's just..." she paused thinking, "I feel like... I don't know, Mother. None of the boys seem right. How can I explain to you... that in my heart, I feel like there is someone else. A man I haven't met yet. One who already has my heart. I will know him when I meet him, it will be right. He will be strong, wise, and will love me like no other love I will know." She looked into her mother's brown eyes, hoping she would understand.  


"Padme..." Carlada shook her head at her daughter. Padme was always filled with dreams, dreams of loves that will never be or last in their world. "It's getting late." She stood and took her daughter's hand, walking to Amidala's room. "Rest well, my dear," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.  


Amidala hugged her mother then watched as the woman left. Her mother looked like she was walking on air. She just wished her mother could understand. She sighed walking into her room. "One day..." she said to herself as she walked out to her balcony, "I will be Queen. I can feel it." She looked up at the moon wondering..., dreaming what it would be like to travel the stars to Coruscant. To stand before the Royal Senate, representing the people of Naboo.  


She heard her maiden rustling around and ventured back inside. Her maiden came to her immediately and helped her into her nightgown. "Good night, my Lady, " she said walking out silently.  


Amidala laid in her bed starring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was on her father, she wanted to be with him at the Palace. He had, long ago, been elected to the Royal Council of Representatives to represent the Naboo farmers and to stress their concerns to the Senator. There were several on this Council, he was just one of many. Other in the group represented the architects, the artists, the market keepers and more. They all ruled together, listening and debating each others needs and wants.

However, Amidala knew why her father was at the Palace that night. He always kept her informed. He felt that if she understood the people's wishes, it would give her a better understanding and possibly a better chance to become Queen. Her mother on the other hand felt these matters of the state should be left to the men. They were more experience she always said. Amidala was just glad her father thought differently.  


Tonight though, his case was difficult. He was trying to stop the Trade Federation from purchasing Naboo. The Federation wanted the land and it's vast caverns to build their factories. To produce more of their fighting machines and droids. The people of Naboo did not wish this to happen. They felt the factories would destroy the serenity of Naboo. This planet was full of history and many battles in the past were fought here. One could still see the scars left to remind the future of these battles... and lives lost because of them. 

The Gungans as well shared the planet too. For many years, the two races fought, only with luck did they come to an understanding to share Naboo. It had taken many years for peace to come to Naboo and many wanted it to stay that way.  


Unfortunately, many others felt differently. They felt that if the Federation was allowed to purchase Naboo and build their factories, they would benefit from it. They argued that the Federation would help the people and give Naboo a better standing in the Republic and the Senate. Plus the Gungan would think twice on attacking if they decided the planet was theirs.  


Before the matter could be resolved however, Boss Nass, leader of the Gungan, heard of their plan. He sent several Gungan to represent his underwater world. He wanted them to find out how this plan would truly effect the Gungan. Unfortunately, he didn't like what he heard. He told the Council he would fight their decision.  


Several of the Council did not care for his opinion. They let their voices be heard as much as possible, stating the Gungan had no right to be involved. As the days went by, suddenly some of the Council members started to disappear. Their bodies were found in their homes..., dead. Many believed it was the Gungan.  


Amidala only hopped her father could work the matter out. She had great confidence in him.  
Her eyes started to feel heavy and she fell into the darkness of sleep. Some time later though, she woke abruptly as explosions ripped through the house. She sat up quickly, reaching under her pillow for her weapon. Her mother taught her always to keep one close, she thanked her for her advice.  


She ran out, stumbling over the dead body of her maiden. She covered her mouth quickly to keep from screaming. She crawled up quickly and ran towards her parents room. She couldn't reach it though. A blast struck the wall near her and she spun quickly to see where it came from. She was suddenly struck hard and it sent her flying into an open room. Her attacker followed. She couldn't make out the dark figure, but heard the eerie echo of his boots on the marble floor. She spotted her weapon out on the balcony and crawled backwards toward it. As she retrieved it, she spun to fire. Her attacker was quicker though, he struck her harder this time. The blow sent her flying over the balcony edge. The last thing Amidala heard was her own scream.  


*******************  


She woke in the medical hospital with a horrible headache and slightly blurred vision. "She's awake," she heard a voice say.  


She turned to see who it was, "Who are you?" she asked, "Where am I?" She felt panic start to over come her. The memory of the night was still fresh in her mind. "Where are my parents?" she demanded.  


"Easy, my Lady," the dark skinned man said, "You are in the hospital. The doctors say you should be alright."  


"You still haven't answered my question," she said solemnly. She really didn't need to hear the answer though, she could feel the lose in her heart.  


"Dead, my Lady," he said bowing his head, "I'm sorry."  


"What is your name, sir?" she asked, sitting up.  


"Captain Panaka, my Lady," he replied with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Captain Panaka, for all you have done for me. Do they know who attacked us and why?"

"Perhaps we should wait, my Lady, till your feeling better," he advised.

Amidala looked down at her hands as they shook slightly, "Perhaps you are correct."  


"I'm posting a guard at your door and one will be with you at all times when you are released," he instructed.

"That won't be necessary," she said.  


"They may come back," he warned.  


She sighed, finally gave in, "Very well, Captain, Thank you."  


The Captain left promptly and she could hear him giving orders to the guard outside. She got up slowly, feeling every ache and pain in her body. She was lucky to be alive, but now she was alone. Grief washed over her as she remembered the face of her maiden and thought of her parents. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to fall. She looked out the window seeing Captain Panaka leaving. 

The city of Theed was quiet. Normally it was filled with life, but today..., it was quiet. The people were preparing for her parent's burial. She turned away wondering what she was going to do next. One thing she was sure about, she had to find out who killed her parents.  


*******************  


Several days passed and she was finally released from the hospital. She attended the burial ceremony and was pleased to see the support many offered. She thanked each one personally. However, the hardest part awaited her, the return home. 

She stood in the large empty house. She had sent the caretakers and servants home for the night. She never felt so alone as she had at that moment. She slowly made her way up the stairs. The servants cleaned and repaired the house the best they could. She stopped in front of her room where the body of her maiden had once laid. The blood stain was still visible. She had to know who did this.  


She decided to start in her father's study. Perhaps some of his papers held the answers. She walked in and sat behind the large wooden desk. She reached for some of the papers and noticed her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.  


She spent hours reading and sorting through the documents. Her eyes were growing tired as the hour grew late, until something caught her interest.  


*******************  


"Senator Palpatine, we can not continue these proceedings. The people insist on a representative to fill Councilman Oden's position," Governor Sio Bibble insisted.  


Senator Palpatine tiredly looked up, "This is not the time, we must continue with the proceedings."  


"But Senator, the vote will not be true. You must find a replacement," the gray haired man persisted.  


"The Senate is growing weary of this gentlemen," Palpatine said.  


"Then appoint a temporary," Bibble demanded.  


Senator Palpatine raised an eyebrow, "Whom do you suggest, Governor Bibble?"  


"Well there is..." he started.  


"Myself." The Council hushed and slowly turned to see who had spoke. There before them, stood a young woman in a long white flowing dress.  


Senator Palpatine eyed her. He thought perhaps she was joking, then thought better. She held her head high as she walked towards the group. He thought instantly she would make a good Queen. She held the look, but was she smart.  


"And you are," Palpatine asked. He leaned back regarding her.  


"Councilman Oden's daughter, Amidala," she answered confidently.

Bibble and Palpatine watched as she approached the rest of the Council. She appeared to be walking on air. Palpatine notice a nobility in her eyes. She must have been one of the girls in training to become the next Queen of Naboo.  


"What makes you think you are qualified, my dear," Bibble asked.  


"My father kept me informed of **_all_** your proceedings gentlemen," she said stopping in front of him.  


"My Lady, this is truly no place..." Bibble was interrupted as the Senator raised his hand.  


"And what has your father told you?" he asked.  


She looked at the men gathered before her, then turned to the Gungan. "Someone in this group wishes the Trade Federation to succeed. They will do anything to make things go their way. Even kill. You all think it was the Gungan who have been killing your fellow councilmen. It is not."  


Whispers spread though-out those who were gathered. She watched the Senator carefully as well as Moff Tarkin. The Senator noticed her brown eyes and got up. He walked around to face her, "Perhaps you could tell us who. You seem to appear to know."  


"I do not know... yet Senator, it could be you," she taunted.  


More whispers could be heard. "Young Lady, you can't talk to the Senator that way," Bibble threatened.  


"Let her continue, she intrigues me," Palpatine said, walking around her, "Please continue, my dear."  


"The night my parents died, I did not. That was my attacker's mistake. Before, he left no survivors." She walked in front of each member, addressing them as she passed, "I remembered something that night. Something nobody before was able to tell. Something you all did not think of." She stood in front of the Gungan. "The Gungan do not wear boots gentlemen. I remembered hearing boots that night." Everyone, including the Gungan, looked down at their feet. "If the Gungan truly did committed these crimes, they would have left footprints. The person in my house left _**boot tracks**_."  


Palpatine walked back to his seat. The girl was bright, maybe to bright, "So you have this proof?"  


"Yes Senator," she said standing before him.  


He regarded Amidala. She was brave, defiant, and as beautiful as she was smart. He would have to keep his eye on this one.  


"Senator, you are not going to take the word of this... child! It would be..." Bibble shook his head afraid to say the rest.  


"You are right, Governor Bibble," Palpatine said looking into the young girl's eyes. He could see the fire of anger build in them and he smiled to himself, "That is because I am taking the word of our new Council member. Lady Amidala, you are now appointed to your father's position on the Council. Mind you..., this is only temporary," he stated sternly.  


"Thank you, Senator," she said nodding to him. She held back a smile. She had achieved what she wanted to do, now she could finish her father's work and find his killer.  


One of the Gungans approached, "Youz heped us, whyz?"  


Amidala turned to face him, "I helped you because I do not wish to see our people fight. I wish for peace to continue between us, even if our people do not get along."  


"Wez thank youz." The Gungan bowed.  


Senator Palpatine stood, "I suggest we end these proceedings for the day." He turned facing Amidala, "Would you care to join me for dinner, Lady Amidala?"  


She eyed him before nodding, "I would be delighted, Senator." She wondered if she could trust him. This may possibly be a way to find out.  


He smiled at her pleasantly, "Good, but I need to tend to a matter first, please wait here, I shall not be long." He exited out promptly.  


Amidala looked about the Palace that she only dreamed of being in. It was more beautiful than she imagined. She looked out the huge windows into the blooming courtyard. There she could see people below talking or just sitting. She turned and walked slowly around and into the hall. They were huge and majestic and she felt tiny compared to them. 

However, the majesty of it all was ripped away as she heard the eerie echo. It sent chills up her spine as she remembered the familiar click of the heels. She pushed her way into one of the nearby chambers. She peaked out the door, spotting a black robed figure walking away. 

She moved out to follow but heard the voice of the Senator calling her. She ran towards it but stopped. What if he was the one responsible and he was meeting with this figure. She shivered at the thought before entering.  


"Aah, there you are, I was beginning to think you changed your mind, my Lady," he said gracefully.  


"No, Senator, I was..." she looked back at the door, "taking in the sights."  


*******************  


"So tell me, how do you expect to find our traitor?" Senator Palpatine asked while taking a drink.  


Amidala eyed him again. It sounded like he was digging for information. Could he truly be the one that was meeting with the dark figure she saw in the hall. "Very diplomatically, Senator," she responded as she leaned back.  


She was a smart one, he had to admit. She was choosing her words very carefully. "Well, tell me, Lady Amidala, do you have any suspects then?"  


"Perhaps, Senator." She took a drink and decided to play her cards carefully before she called his bluff, "If I may be so bold," she waited for him to respond before continuing, "I found some interesting information that leads to you, Senator."  


He leaned back wondering if this was true, "What kind of information?"  


"Councilor Tarkin brought you the proposal the Trade Federation offered. You approved the proposal so they could receive the go-ahead from Supreme Chancellor Valorum to purchase our planet."  


"That, my dear, is preposterous. I do not recall such a thing," he sat forward more interested.  


"You mean to sit here and lie to me, Senator. Telling me you had no idea," she said remaining calm. She wanted to slap him for lying to her.  


"My Lady Amidala, I am a very busy man. Between the journeys here and to Coruscant, you could not possible expect a person to truly keep up with these matters of simple papers. Perhaps you tell me when this supposedly took place."  


"Two full moons ago."  


He leaned back and smiled, he had her now. It was time to call her bluff, "Well that could not be, my Lady. You see, I was at Coruscant at that time. I only started my journeys back and forth one moon cycle ago."  


She raised an eyebrow. Was he telling the truth. She furrowed her brow thinking. He father did seem to mention that the Senator was away at the time but she couldn't truly recall. She reached into her pouch and produced a piece of paper. She handed it to him, "You never signed this then."  


He read it over carefully. She saw a look of shock and horror cross his face briefly, "No. Absolutely not! Even if I did, I would never have signed this."  


She was taken aback by this development. Was Councilor Tarkin working on his own? Was the Senator lying?  


"I believe you have something very substantial here Lady Amidala. We should look more into this," the Senator suggested.  


"We? Senator," she said, snapping out of her own thoughts.  


"But of course. I believe I have a plan," he leaned forward with a smile.  


*******************  


She woke with a start as her heart almost felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her sheets and clothing were drenched with sweat. She had the same dream that she had been having since the death of her parents. She got up slowly and got a glass of water. She walked out onto the balcony feeling the cool night air whip at her gown. She looked up at the stars, feeling small, insignificant, and very much alone. Perhaps her mother was right, she should have chosen a husband. Then she wouldn't be so lonely right now or wishing her knight would show up and take her from all the pain she was feeling. She shook her head, thinking how childish it was. Just then she caught movement below in the courtyard. She froze as her heart skipped a beat. Fear slowly traveled up her spin as she heard the eerie echo of the boots hitting the tile. She dropped her glass and ran to retrieve her blaster. She had to get out. She bolted for her father's study, there, she could use the secret exit to get way. As she entered the study, she moved the furniture the best that she could in front of the door. She hoped that would slow her attacker down some. She turned frantic as she searched for the exit. Relief struck her as she opened the exit that led down a stairway to the outside. She froze when she heard the footsteps stop outside the door. To her surprise a red-blade lightsabre cut through the door as the furniture flew away. She quickly closed the secret door and ran for her life.  


*******************  


Senator Palpatine stood looking out the palace window. He couldn't sleep that night. His conversation with Lady Amidala raced through his mind. She was a very smart girl, especially for her age. She was much smarter and braver than the others nominated for queen were, and lesser their age. If Amidala was not nominated by someone for queen, he started to feel perhaps he should. 

Just then, he spotted the young woman running across the main courtyard. "Senator," she shouted. He looked down at her as she ran towards the doors below him. "I need your help!" she shouted again.  


He motioned the guards to let her in and moved quickly to met her. "What is it, my Lady?" he asked before grabbing her as she stumbled into his arms.  


She was out of breath and buried her head into his chest, "He came... back," she said looking up at him breathless.  


For the first time since he met her, he saw the little girl in her. He pulled her up realizing just how much a young woman she was too. He pulled his cape off and wrapped it about her. "Who is back?"  


"The man that killed my parents. He came back to finish the job. But there is something else you should know..." she paused gasping for air, "He is a Jedi."  


Palpatine pulled back slightly, "A Jedi?"  


"He had a laser sword."  


"This could cause a problem," he said walking away.  


"We need to contact the Temple of the Jedi to send another out here to stop this monster," she said standing.  


He turned looking at her, "What if they are the ones who sent him?"  


She couldn't believe this. Something in her heart told her it wasn't true, "They are not like that, they keep peace and save lives, not take them needlessly."  


"Perhaps you are right my Lady, but none the less, I think we can solve this problem on our own," he replied  


"How, Senator?"  


He was please to hear her courage return, "I think if we..."  


She cut him off knowing what he was going to say, she saw it in his face, "You think if we expose Councilor Tarkin and his deception, this Jedi, who could have been possibly hired by him, will leave. And the Trade Federation will withdrawal their offers."  


He simply nodded with a smile.  


*******************  


The next day came none to soon for Amidala. They had called the city before the Palace's main plaza. Everyone was in attendance, including the Gungan representatives. Senator Palpatine stood on the balcony looking down at the people, "I have an announcement." He looked over at Amidala who stood beside him in a violet dress that was very flowing.   


She looked very regal, queenly. Her head was held high as if she was about to address her people below.  


The people looked up at him, "It has been brought to my attention that a decision has been made on the sale of Naboo." He could hear the chatter of the people below, "Councilor Tarkin, we have you to thank," he said turning to him.  


Councilor Tarkin was a thin wiry man and had a charm like no other. He smiled stepping forward, "I'm sure that won't be necessary."  


"Oh, Councilor, but it is," Amidala said. All the people grew silent as she spoke. The Senator notice she seemed more brave, "You see," she said turning to the people, "Your Councilor has taken it upon himself to decide what is best for Naboo."  


"**_What_**!" Tarkin whirled on her, "How _**dare**_ you accuse me of such a thing."  


"Someone must speak up for the people," she pulled out the paper from her pouch and held it high for all to see, "Your Councilor presented this to the Senator, supposedly two full moon cycles ago. We know this is not to be possible, because, as Supreme Chancellor Valorum will testify, he was there at Coruscant and could not have possibly seen this. The signature on this document is a fake."  


"That is preposterous. Are you going to take the word of a mere... _**child**_?" Tarkin turned back to the Senator.  


"You _**killed**_ my father and the others," she produced more papers, "here is the proof needed." She turned handing them to the Senator. "Little did you know, Tarkin, the people always have the last say. That is until a queen is chosen." She glared at the man, pleased to see him scared for once.  


"I say let the people decide on this matter," Tarkin shouted. "If it is the will of the people, then let it be final." He smiled slightly. He wasn't through yet.  


But neither was Senator Palpatine, "Then perhaps we should also vote for our queen and end this matter. I propose that in two weeks we cast the vote. The information presented to you today will be for public view. Remember, in two weeks, the decision will be made." He walked away glaring at Tarkin when he passed.  


*******************  


It was the longest two weeks Amidala had ever experienced in her life. She did not return to the Palace since that day. She was mostly to scared to. With Tarkin still there, she was afraid for her life. She stood looking at her father and mother's grave stone that she had placed in the courtyard of her home. She touched each one tenderly, "Today is the day that Naboo picks its queen and its future. I just hope that they make the right decision," she said getting up. 

She got up and slowly made her way to the Palace to cast her vote. She already knew the right thing to do. She entered the booth and looked at the monitor before her. She quickly voted on the matters before her, but stopped when she reached the blank for queen. A list of names were given and her's was on it. She looked surprised and shocked. Who placed her name on the ballot? She didn't think she even had a chance. She was much to young and still in training. Without voting, she turned and ran out. She raced to the Palace entrance and stopped when she saw Senator Palpatine exiting. "How did my name get on that list?"  


Palpatine looked at her, "Is there something wrong, is it misspelled?"  


"No," she responded.

"You don't want to be queen then?" he asked confused.  


"No... I mean, I thought someone had to nominate you. I had no one to do such a thing for me," she stuttered in confusion.   


"Yes you did, my dear," he said touching her chin, "I did."  


"But why?" her eyes were clouded with even more confusion.  


"You showed me you had the courage and strength needed. You stood up for your people, you thought of them first and not yourself. That, my dear, is qualities need in a queen."  


She looked at him with different eyes. At first, they were ones of caution. She didn't know if he could be trusted, and then he does this. If he was doing something behind the peoples back, he surely would have wanted a much more naive girl in the position of Queen. "But Senator, I do not have a husband chosen yet."  


He smiled at her, "We will worry about that when you are queen, if you are queen."  


*******************  


Later that evening the votes were tallied and given to the Senator. The people gathered below and awaited the announcement. Amidala stood nervous. She couldn't be queen, there was no way.  


Senator Palpatine walked out on the balcony and saw her below. He smiled and held up his hand for quiet. "I have the tallied votes. It is by the vote of the people that _**you**_," he turned to Tarkin, "are relieved of your duty as Councilman and _**exiled**_ from Naboo."  


"What!... this..." Tarkin froze when he felt the guards grab him.  


"Take him away," Captain Panaka ordered.  


"Now, for your queen," the Senator continued.  


Amidala covered her ears. She didn't want to hear the results. It was much better when she just dreamed she would be queen.  


"Your queen to be, in a ceremony to be held tomorrow, will be..." he paused and looked down at her. She met his eye with fear in them, "The Lady Amidala." He held out his hand to her as the guards led her up the massive stairs.  


She was stunned. Her, it couldn't be. "I can't be queen, I don't have a husband," she whispered to the Senator.  


He smiled at her, "You are Queen, and as Queen _**you**_ decide if you should take a husband or not. The people do not care. They only want a just ruler. That, my dear, is you."  


Amidala looked out over the crowd of cheering people. She had to be dreaming. She smiled and bowed gracefully to the crowd as doves flew over head. She looked at the stars, "I love you mom and dad, I will not let you down. I will rule with all your wisdom you have taught me and the love as well." She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek as she waved to the people. She had a feeling this was only the beginning for her.., one she would never forget.


End file.
